Sterling and Silver
by BITEme3313
Summary: he haunted me in  my dreams the eyes of green, depths of despair lie in those jewels of emerald
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Silver's P.O.V.**

So it's been 5 years sinc my parents divorce and I was off to live with my Mom after my father over-dosed on drugs. Yeah I know the tipical story from a 16 year old. So you'll never guess the place of all places that my mom would choose to live. Mystic Falls Viginia. The most southern belle town on the planet.

I'd lived there when I was younger. All the little cliques that formed when I was there was like the stupid ones you see in movies. And of course I was the kid that was always with the popular people. Of course it al changes when word gets out that you don't have a perfect family life.

My parents divorced right after my twin brother Sterling died of a brain tomber. He was the only one holding us all together. So interm my family fell apart and I was left to deal with the rumors. Since my father chose to move and take it the hardest I went with him.

Now that my dad's dead I'm force to come back to the hell hole I ran from. I wonder if everything's still the same.

I walked to the high school in my black hoodie and baggy jeans. I had black eyeliner caked all around my eyes, my hair was back in a sloppy bun. You could hear my scuffed up black converse hitting the concrete loudly. I felt the world rushing around me as I walked slowly to school.

I finally got to the school grounds and looked around to be amazed at who all were friends. Jer was hanging out with dick-headed Tyler. And Caroline was hanging out with Bonnie, but there was still one person who hadn't changed and that was miss Elena Gilbert herself.

She looked exactly the same as when I left in 6th grade. I could tell by the look on her face when she talked to Caroline and Bonnie that she still was that _snob_. As I kept looking around one thing caught my eyes as I saw a figure standing by the trees. My eyes kept looking and then someone got in the way.

I looked to see that it was Jeremy, it wasn't until now that I noticed he was alot taller since the last time I saw him and and I mean _alot_.

"Hey um wow been a while since I've seen you around this little o'l town," he winked. "But then of course you have been the talk of the school. Haha just kidding actually it's more about my sister and her boyfriend."

"Uh are you for serious like she's still miss priss?" I could tell he wasn't the same since the last time I'd seen him because there were traces of saddness behind his smile. "What all has happened since I left"?

That hit something because his smile faultered into a grimace. "Well my parents died, Elena's adopted and my guardian died so now I'm forced to be the adopted child of the history child," he spoke with a sneer.

I felt my breath hitch a little with all that drama. Ugh this boy has been through hell no wonder he's aged. I looked up at him and felt a smile spread across my lips.

"Oh no, I don't like that face because the last time you made that grin I ended up being grounded forever...well out with it what's the plan?"

I laughed remebering all the incidents I got Jer into. "Well how bout' we ditch this place and go hang out at The Pit. And yes this is a retorical question you have no way out of this."

"I'm sorry but no, I'm not the same person I was when we were kids. I have a girlfriend and a good reputation. Sorry but you'll have to find another person to be your playmate my friend."

My smile faded into a pout, I felt my bottom lip jut out. He was about to say something before I put my hand up and cut him off with a glare. I knew it was too good to be true, my life would never be the same.

"Aw come on Sil' let's not do the whole face were you bend everyone at your will."

With that I turned on my heel and walked to the building as fast as my legs could carry me. I got into my homeroom and immediantly regreted coming here and not just ditching. There right across from me sat Elena and Caroline. Knowing they forgot who I was which made it all the worse.

She did the whole smile and recite her name and ask for mine. I just got my ipod out and put my ear plugs in and gave her a sneer. I knew that sent a blow to her ego and I knew she was now going to make it her mission to make me her friend. I listened to avril laveinge for the rest of the period.

At lunch I dodged Elena efore she could invite me to sit with her at lunch. Apparently she was going through a tough time her boyfriend was missing. I walked outside to eat on the bleachers knowing that no one would be there. I got my tray and walked up the steps. Sitting there I remebered my father's funeral.

All that day was non-stop, people telling me he had it coming for him...I'd just keep silent knowing they didn't know the person he was before my mom crushed him. My mother wasn't even at the funeral she faked some excuse that she was working. Of course she was really with that stupid history teacher.

My eyes were starting to prick with tears when I heard the leaves crunch close of by the trees. There right in the brush was a pair of eyes. I couldn't tell the color until it was too late. He was the guy from all the stupid dreams I've been having. I kept replaying those eyes looking at me...

...that dark emerald color...

_So this is my story...it kept replaying over in my head you tell me if you can figure out who that was._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I went home after school still thinking about that incident. I knew who he was, but not his name. I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone walking. I feel back a few steps the person seemed to be made of rock. I looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes. They chilled me to the bone with the intenaity of a killer.

"Well your a new face. You must be the little girl named Silver. Might I say the eyes are a little bit off from your name," he said.

I narrowed my eyes, "You must be the insane Salvatore that my mother is friends with. Might I add your also friends with her boyfriend Alvin is it?"

He smiled, "Actually his names Alaric and you should know with him being your mother's fiance," my face fell at that word, "Oh I see you didn't know about the proposal, my bad." With that he smirked and walked off. "Now you have a good day Miss Jones."

I was over the shock of his words and now I was just seething with rage. I speed walked home. I slammed the door and ran upstairs before my mom could ask what's wrong. I locked the door and dropped my bag.

My room was painted a faint purple the walls made me think of my father he loved the color purple. I walked to my mirror and looked at my apperance. I had long wavy curls the color of blood. My eyes were amber which like the Salavtore had said were not silver. But he didn't kmow what they turned every silver dollar.

I heard the front door open and knew my history teacher was here to swoon my mother. He walked into the living room with my mom, their voices were muffled. I walke over to my window seat. I sat down and thought about my dreams. Ever since I was little I could see the future through my dreams. And it was never good if a person kept reapearing in my dreams it always meant something bad.

I looked out my window to see a white cat perched on the tree.I opened my windows to get a better look. "Here kitty-kitty. Come here," I cooed to it. I licked its lips then it did the wierdest thing it winked and jumped off. I yepled a little. I looked to see it landed perfectly. It looked right at me and meowed a deep throaty sound. It didn't take a genius to understand it wanted me to follow. I knew if I stayed here I'd have to endure dinner with Alaric and I rather take my chances with this cat, than an akward dinner.

I leaped towards the tree. I landed perfectly balanced all I had to do now was jump down. I flung myself off the branch and landed neatly on the ground without a scratch. The cat now ran towards the woods behind my house. "Of all the places we have to go it would be there," I looked at the cat. I looked at my clothes it consisted of dark jeans and a black casmere sweater, I had my black boots on which were already worn out wouldn't be bad to go in the brush and weeds.

I sighed and started to the woods. The feline led me deep into the woods it seemed like forever. We finally reached a clearing there was a cliff a little ways off from us, just beyond that was a lake. I walked around a little bit when i felt my eyes change as the visions hit.

_It was dark and you could hear a gurgling sound. I screamed when I saw a man drinking Elena's blood. I looked at my feet to see a woman laying daed at my feet and another one a few feet away, both had fire circling them. I looked around and I knew what this as it was the ritual for the "Sun and the Moon curse."_

_ I'd only read about it in The Book of Rhymes and Myths. The book tod about every story and every spell meant to cause a tip in the Balance of things . I stood still when I heard her Bonnie she was chanting a spell. I felt sick all the friends I knew weren't who they uesd to be. I looked to see the Savatore, but when I looked a little harder I saw _**Him.**_ I couldn't believe my eyes his thick wavy hair and his dark green eyes. he looked worried about Elena. _

_Then what made me want to hurl was hen I saw him he changed the man changed into the thing that scared me most a Hybrid. It was the Original. What made me start crying was when I saw his face and the green eyed boy they looked at me and smiled. _

**_"We know what you are Silver."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my bed I don't know how the hell I got there, but here I was back in my lavender bedroom. I was still in my clothes from the day before. I looked around my room everything was the same-except-there on my nightstand lay a dark emerald ring. I knew exactly who left it and what scared me the most was how he is able to get in there.

I looked over at my clock to see it was 6am so I still had time before school. Walking silently to my window I opened it to find the same white cat laying there watching me. I looked at it a little longer till I noticed the color of its eyes. The color was shiny silver that shone bright in the moon light.

It got up and looked at me as if it were challenging me. I then hopped on the same branch and back flipped off. I hit the ground with a soft thud. Looking up I noticed the feline jumped with such grace it put the Queen of England to shame. I raced her to the woods.

We reached the clearing 15 minutes later. I leaned down to catch my breath. When I stood back up the cat was gone. I searched every tree or rock till I heard it.

"You're a veery interesting peeerson Silver Jones," there perched on a rock was a caramel skinned silver eyed kitsune.

I swallowed hard, "I knew it was you. How is it that you're just now showing me your human form?"

She closed her eyes slowly then appeared in front of me, "We kitsune's have a very different way of helping than any other type of supernatural creature. It has come to my attention that your dreams have become obsessed with Stefan Salvatore. I don't know why the Fates are showing you him, all he shows to be is a demon possessed human."

I was surprised she knew of the Fates they weren't a strong belief to supernatural creatures unless you had been curse by them. I looked at her finally taking her form in she didn't have all four of her tails and one ear was a little crooked. "What did you do to be weakened by the Sister's?"

She smiled, "Good to know you observe well, it happened 500 years ago when I decided to help a young girl endangered by a beast. She is now a demon herself so my sacrifice was for nothing. You might have heard of her she was the Original Doppelganger, her name was Katrina Petrova...your great-great-great-grandmother."

I took a step back the doppelganger was related to one of the Greats. The Greats was a group of sisters who had very powerful magic. They were the ones in charge of the Balance. "How long have you been a Guardian," I narrowed my eyes at her.

She looked taken aback that I knew that, "How did you know—Oh well of course because of your gifts. Well ever since I sacrificed my freedom to protect the women of your family. I was able to protect most of the men till your mother married a founder that blocked most of my powers and your brother was out of my reach. Sterling's spirit was strong but his soul was not. I feel burdened with his death every time I see you."

I knew I was crying but the tears felt foreign. It felt weird to know that someone that had the power to save Sterling was kept from it. "Well I thank you for trying but why have you been Guarding me I thought I wasn't able to have a Guardian anymore," I questioned her.

"You may be a Watcher but you're not a Blocker. Your powers may limit us to guard but we can still keep you from danger. I have tried to go in and change the outcome of your dreams but I'm being blocked by a stronger person," she said  
>I thought about what she said then I noticed the light creeping through the trees, "Thank you for your help but I have to go back."<p>

She nodded, "I will stay by your side but I may not be able to stop whatever's coming for you."

I walked into school with the kistune's words still fresh on my mind. It wasn't until I the bell rang that I realized it was the end of the day. I was glad because by the time I was out of the parking lot I'd already walked to the cemetery. I walked over to my twin's gravestone. It looked exactly the same as it did the day after he was buried.

I remembered my mom wailing on my father's shoulder with my father has pale as a ghost. I was wearing a black dress and his necklace. I felt tears prick my eyes as I remembered that day. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't see the person that stood next to me till it was too late.

His eyes were as green as the emerald ring on my finger. He held me tight up against his body. My hips were square with his. I felt his breath cool against my face. I smelled old spice and vanilla. His lips came close to my face and he whispered very quiet,

"_Your eyes are Silver."_


End file.
